En el nombre de mi Chihuahua
by AlienWithJams
Summary: Un gótico y un chico con ligeros síntomas del síndrome de Paris Hilton se conocen y no se soportan ¿Estallara la tercera guerra mundial o mataran a un avestruz rosa juntos?
1. Choca con un gótico y llora con Stephen

**Hola :3 Este fic esta dedicado a Sumire Crazzy Murazaki **

**Espero que le guste este fic extraño**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia son completamente propiedad de Hajime Isayama, solo la trama es mia**

**ADVERTENCIAS: ErenBienDiva/LeviGótico/MensionDelYuri/ChihuhuaMuySexy/Y Mucho Oc**

**Notas al final nwn**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: Choca Con Un Gótico Y Llora Con Stephen King**

Blah, blah y blah. Putos profesores de historia que hablan de personas que ya están muertas, deberían hablar de mí, yo soy mil veces más interesante y hermoso que Hitler. Deberían entrevistar a mi hermoso Chihuahua blanco y una parte de su pelaje negro y su hermosa y sexy chaqueta de cuero negra y su sexy jean. Maldito Hitler que llamó y llama más la atención que mí.

–Señor Yaeger, preste atención a la clase –El viejo profesor me llamo la atención, quería atención pero no de esta manera, ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

–Sí, profesor –Dije con aburrimiento, mire el reloj y quedan cinco benditos minutos. Escucho el timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo y salto –literalmente– de alegría mientras salgo corriendo por la puerta. Todos me miraban, debo admitir que fue el momento más hermoso de mi puta e interesante vida.

Voy corriendo a la enfermería a buscar a mi chihuahua, allí lo veo jugando con su juguete de goma que le compre. Se ve muy lindo, igual que su dueño. Me lo llevo y me despido de mi mamá, que es la enfermera, voy con mi chihuahua en brazos con una sonrisa le acaricio el lomo y él me da una lamida pero nos caímos al suelo cuando choqué con alguien, agh que desagradable.

–Mira por donde caminas estúpido gay de mierda –Me dijo eso una persona extremadamente diminuta, lo mire mal, me pare y lo abofetee como la diva sexy que soy.

–No soy gay, maldito enano de alcantarilla –Le dije eso con desprecio mientras abrazaba a mi chihuahua– Mejor vete a hacerles conjuro a Mr. Satan o a matar a un bebé en las misas negras de Harvard*.

– ¿Me estas llamando sucio? Maldita mierda sacada de crepúsculo –Me dijo el enano ¡Pero como se atreve a insultar a crepúsculo! Es la mejor saga de vampiros de toda la historia, incluso mejor que Drácula.

–Mejor me voy, se me puede pegar lo satánico –Le dije y me largue al comedor donde están mis no divas amigas, voy corriendo cuando dejo a mi chihuahua en su bolso. Y le pego a la yegua en la cara con mi bolso y hago el saludo usual con mi rubia con esteroides.

–Cuidado perras que ardemos –Dijimos Reiner y yo juntando nuestros dedos meñiques mientras al final hacíamos el sonido de las serpientes.

–No sé por qué aun me junto con ustedes –Dijo la yegua de Jean pegándose en la cara con la palma de su mano.

–Porque nos amas, aunque no lo admitas –Dije tomando las manos de Reiner y Jean.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó con ese satánico, perra? –Me dijo Reiner, yo hice una mueca de disgusto, ese tipo gótico sí que era desagradable, al igual que sus amigos.

–Ni me lo recuerdes –Le dije y acaricie a mi Charlie– Ese hijo de Satan me botó al suelo y después me llamó gay ¿Lo puedes creer? ¿Yo, la diva más sexy de todo el instituto y el mundo siendo GAY?

–Yo le creo, eres más gay que el chico p!nk-gótico de allá –Me dijo la yegua apuntando a un chico rubio vestido con ropas góticas negras con rosado. Yo lo mire ofendido con mi mano en mi corazón.

–No le hagas caso, perrita –Me consoló Reiner– Tu eres la masculinidad en persona.

–Gracias Rei, eres el mejor y el más guapo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, yegua –Le dije a miss esteroide abrazándolo.

–Tsk, ni que me importaran tus halagos –Jean se fue a buscar algo desconocido para mí y mi perra, y no me refiero a mi chihuahua Charlie.

Escucho a alguien correr hacia nosotros, es... Es Mikasa mi sensual y lesbiana hermana de corazón, viene con su sexy novia, ambas vestidas como les enseñe. Debo decir que la novia de Mikasa es la hermana menor de Reiner, eso significa que Mikasa es mayor que Annie Braun, hermana de mi perra Braun. Me levanto con Reiner y las nos abrazamos los cuatro haciendo un círculo, veo a Jean y se aleja avergonzado o tal vez se siente mal porque no lo invitamos al abrazo de divas.

–Jean, ven al abrazo de divas –Le digo haciendo un espacio. Este niega con la cabeza pero que descortés.

Pasamos el almuerzo entre charlas y burlas a Jean que no tiene nuestro estilo pero aun así lo quiero mucho, es muy divertido estar con él y Reiner, mierda me puse emotivo me voy a llorar. Estaba llorando en clases de literatura, la profesora estaba leyendo un libro de Stephen King, Misery, todos me miraron como un bicho raro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llora con una novela de Stephen King?

Le pedí permiso a la profesora para ir al baño a lavarme el rostro, me levante y mire a Reiner que me miraba preocupado y a Jean que me veía con burla. Y pensar que hace unos momentos llore por Jean, por Reiner no me arrepiento. Cuando me veo el rostro en el espejo del baño me horrorizo ¿Por qué putas nadie me dijo que tenía mis ojos rojos y… espera eso es un grano? Por Jesucristo, veo a mi izquierda y no encuentra a nadie, miro a mi derecha y lo veo a él, el demonio en persona y grito asustado haciéndome hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Paris Hilton? –Dijo el enano gótico mientras se pone delineador negro en el contorno de los ojos, que genial, lo hace como un profesional… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Debe ser la emoción por encontrarme un grano– Lindo grano.

–Hijo de puta, y no soy Paris Hilton, solo compro la ropa de su línea de ropa de mascotas para mi chihuahua y para mi Yorkshire Terrier* –Digo ocultando el grano y dándome la vuelta para irme.

–Oye espera, en tu frente no es un grano es comida, ciego de mierda –Me dijo burlesco. Pero qué mierda, me veo en el espejo y veo que es algo pegajoso y de un color entre piel y rosado. Me lo saco y me lavo la cara.

–Gracias, demonio –Digo avergonzado mientras me rasco la nuca– Te debo una… creo.

–Y me la pagaras de la mejor forma –Sonrió travieso. Me dio miedo y mucho, ese chico sí que daba un poco de miedo con la mirada gélida como un iceberg y una sonrisa traviesa mostrando sus blancos dientes– Tendrás que correr por el pasillo mientras cantas _Let it go_ de _Frozen._

–Eso es fácil, a parte esa canción ya paso de moda –Dije triunfante mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

–Desnudo… correrás desnudo por los pasillos de la escuela cantando la canción _Guren__ no __Yumiya_de _Linkin Horizon _

–Estás loco, ni siquiera se tu nombre y voy a pagarte un favor de ese modo –Dije enojado mirándolo con odio, si él no me dice su nombre yo no hare eso.

–Levi Ackerman, hermano gemelo de Mikasa, tu amiga homo –Me dijo eso y si mi quijada no estuviera pegada a mí de seguro estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Este enano gótico de aquí era hermano GEMELO de mi hermosa Mikasa y yo ni enterado, Mikasa me escuchara el sermón que le daré por no haberme dicho que tenía un hermano gemelo.

–Eren Yaeger, no es un gusto –Le dije mi nombre dispuesto a irme pero me sujeta del brazo.

–Mañana en el almuerzo, correrás durante una hora desnudo mientras cantas y yo y mis amigos te grabamos ¿Entendido? –Me dijo y yo asentí aburrido haciendo un mohín con mi mano derecha.

Siento que alguien me sigue, camino más rápido para llegar al salón de clases, abro la puerta y veo que alguien la sujeta para que no se cierre, es Levi el enano gótico y detestable hermano de mi diva amiga.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, gótico? –Dije mirándolo de pies a cabeza mientras toda la clase nos observaba incluyendo a la profesora.

–Esta es mi clase, idiota cabeza hueca –Me dijo Levi.

Mañana será el peor día de mi hermosa y puta vida.

* * *

**7****(****눈****.****눈****)**

***Misas negras de Harvard: Es una misa (no me digas -.-) donde hacen culto al diablo y matan a un bebé o una virgen para luego echarle semen a la sangre de cualquier individuo que maten y después se beben la sangre combinada con semen. (En realidad no se si se hacen en Harvard pero en realidad ese es su nombre)**

***Yorkshire Terrier: Es una raza de perro igual a los chihuahua pero con pelo (busquen en google xD)**

**Hola De nuevo yo pero ahora con otro fic nwn**

**El nombre del chihuahua de Eren puede cambiar, así que si alguien da un nombre bien kúl lo acepto humildemente.**

**Buahno bye y cuídense nwn**


	2. Corre Como Avestruz e Insiúnate al Direc

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime. Esta historia me pertenece a mi y solo uso los personajes volviéndolos divas y ****góticas**

**ADVERTENCIAS: UnBelieberMuySensual /Incognitas / SecuestroDeUnPersonaje /Estupideces / UsoExageradoDelOc**

**Esto es Riren, o sea Levi es el seme y Eren el uke**

**Este fic esta dedicado a ****Sumire Crazzy Murazaki **

**Notas al final, sin mas que decir las dejo leer**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: Corre Como Avestruz E Insinúate Al Director**

¿Dormir? ¿Qué es eso? Pasé toda la maldita noche y madrugada despierto pensando en la corrida que tendré que hacer hoy, me levanto con flojera para luego entrar al baño y hacer lo que todo el mundo hace; cagar como diva. Me baño admirando mi hermoso y suculento cuerpo y cabello, me cambio por ropa sencilla pero con estilo, unos jeans ceñidos a mis piernas junto a una polo negra. Bajo las escaleras con flojera y sin ánimos, veo a mi mamá preparar el desayuno y me regala una sonrisa llena de comprensión y cariño.

–Si quieres no vas a clases hoy, cariño –Mi mamá sabia de mi corrida que daría hoy, al principio se rio cuando le conté pero después se puso en plan madre comprensiva y me apoyó.

–Si no voy hoy todos dirán que soy un cobarde –Tomo a Charlie en brazos y le doy un beso esquimal al igual que a Yurik, mi Yorkshire Terrier– Además podré mostrar mi sensual cuerpo.

–Okay, después no te quejes de que te castiguen por hacer eso. Y no me metas en esto –Carla dijo amenazante.

–Sí, Carla~ ¿Y papá? –Pregunté mientras comía cereales junto a mis dos amores, hoy llevare a Yurik y a Charlie al instituto.

–Duerme, ayer llego tarde porque tuvo que hacer una operación y se demoraron más de lo pensado –Me dijo cuándo se sentó frente mío para desayunar– Mmm… me dijo que fueras donde él antes de irte.

Me apuré en comer y subí rápidamente las escaleras, Charlie y Yurik me seguían por detrás. Abrí la puerta y me lance a la cama donde Grisha dormía, despertándolo me miro con el ceño fruncido para luego ponerse los lentes y tomar un vaso con agua que tenía en el velador.

–Buenos días, papi~ –Dije infantil abrazándolo por el cuello.

– ¿Cuánto quieres, Eren? –Mi padre me conoce muy bien, lo suelto y me siento a su lado haciéndome el ofendido con ambas manos en donde está el corazón.

–Que cruel, papi… Quiero treinta y te traigo el cambio –Le dije riéndome, Grisha saca su billetera y me pasa cien. Dios te bendiga Grisha, a ti y a tu dinero.

–No tengo treinta y no te pido el cambio porque sé que no me lo darás –Me dice guardando la billetera– Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Eren ¿Esperas a la noche o te lo digo ahora?

–Si es muy largo mejor dímelo a la noche pero si es corto dilo ahora, voy a llegar tarde si me quedo más tiempo –Miro la hora de mi celular y veo que solo quedan treinta minutos para la hora de entrar.

–Te lo digo a la noche, cuídate Eren –Me dice eso y lo abrazo para luego ir a mi habitación a buscar un bolso donde quepan Charlie y Yurik, escojo uno color verde oliva para darle el gusto a Yurik que es macho, los meto a ambos en el bolso donde sobra mucho espacio como para dos perros Chihuahuas más.

Tomo mi mochila y bajo la escalera encontrándome a mi madre en la entrada esperándome para irnos, subo al auto en el asiento del copiloto y Carla comienza a conducir. Sin darme cuenta llegamos al instituto Shina, la más privada de toda Shiganshina. Al bajarme del auto diviso a miss esteroides esperándome junto a Jean en la entrada, corro hacia ellos y le pego con mi mochila a Jean, como siempre, con Reiner hacemos nuestro saludo que ustedes lectores sensuales ya saben.

– ¿Por qué putas mierda haces siempre eso? –Jean sobándose la cabeza me mira enojado.

–Es mi demostrativo de amor, Jean sensual –Le dije abrazándolo por el cuello.

–Trajiste a Yurik, que sexy estas Yurik –Jean me empujo y saco a Yurik del bolso acariciándolo y lanzándolo al aire como si fuera un saco de patatas. La yegua solo se lleva bien con Yurik, Charlie le ladra y a veces le muerde el zapato. A veces pienso que Jean es homosexual o bisexual porque Yurik es un rastreador de homosexuales y bisexuales, descubrió a Mikasa y a Annie y también a un chico llamado Berthold que está enamorado de mi perra Reiner.

– ¿Preparado, Eren? –Reiner tocándome el hombro me dijo aquello con una sonrisa.

–Siempre estoy preparado, perrita, vamos que hay que entrar –Dije tomando de los brazos a Reiner y a Jean que seguía con Yurik.

Primero pasamos a la enfermería a dejar a Charlie y a Yurik, encontrándonos con mi mamá y a una chica sentada en la camilla, dejo a mis amores en el pequeño corral que hay dentro de una habitación que está dentro de la enfermería, allí mi mamá se cambia de ropa y guarda sus cosas, es bastante grande para Yurik y Charlie.

Entrando a la sala nos encontramos con la mirada de un grupo de chicos que cuando nos sentamos en nuestro puesto se acercan a nosotros haciendo un círculo alrededor nuestro. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro rodeado de chicos vestidos de negro y una chica vestida con negro y rosado.

–Hola, Paris Hilton –Me dice Levi y sus amigos empiezan a reír mientras me miran, veo a Jean y este está tratando de controlar su risa.

–Te dije que me llamo Eren, demonio enano –Le digo parándome, esa estúpida multitud me sofoca.

–Bueno, yo me llamo Hanji, el rubio con rosado es Armin y el cejas es Erwin –Una castaña con lentes me dijo alegre pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que pensé que el tal Armin era mujer, ese chico parece chica.

–El rubio es Reiner y el castaño cara de caballo es Yegua –Le dije riéndome con Reiner y recibiendo un golpe por Jean.

– ¿Y-Yegua? –El rubio más bajito de nombre Armin sonrojado miraba a Jean, si Yurik estuviera aquí se le hubiera lanzado en señal de que es homo.

–Mi nombre es Jean, no le creas a Eren, su cabeza es más hueca que una nuez –Jean lo miraba seductoramente haciendo sonrojar al blondo.

–Umm… Podrías decirle rápido a Eren, ya me quiero ir –El rubio más alto se puso detrás de Armin abrazándolo por la cintura, puedo jurar que sentí un gruñido por parte de Jean.

–Okay, hoy es la gran corrida y le avise a toda el instituto de tu corrida y queremos que corras con tus amadas mascotas que trajiste hoy ¿Puedes? –Levi pregunto y me puse en una pose de los grandes pensadores.

– ¡Claro! Si se lucen Yurik y Charlie todo va a ser mejor –Grité guiñando un ojo, al menos no correré solo.

**7****(****눈****.****눈****)7**

Estábamos en clase libre y aproveche para conversar con mis amigos, quería sacar toda información de Jean y saber algo sobre Berth, Connie se acerca a nosotros tomando una silla y sentándose al lado de Jean. Connie hoy llego después de una semanas de licencia por sufrir un accidente en sus caderas, él no nos había dicho detalles de su accidente, solo nos dijo que no se arrepentía de nada.

– ¿Y bien que te paso, Connie? –Pregunté apoyando mi rostro en mis manos– Nos dirás los que te daño la cadera ¡quieras o no!

–La mejor noche de toda mi puta vida –Dijo Connie mirándonos con emoción y discreción– Sasha Brauss, ella daño mis caderas.

–No jodas –Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

–No jodo, chicos –Connie feliz mostro sus dientes– De viernes a sábado, party hard en mi casa. Mis padres vuelven en dos meses más.

–Buena pelado –Reiner riendo le pego en la cabeza– ¿Y cómo es Sasha en la cama?

–Como una diosa, una diosa bien sexy, hermanos y hermanas –Connie en su ensoñación miraba el techo– Me entere que Eren correrá desnudo por una hora por los pasillos y todo el instituto ¿Lo harás?

–Si no lo hago ya no seré diva, Connie –Le dije divertido– A parte el mundo necesita ver buenos cuerpos canela pasión como el mío.

–No eres moreno, Eren –Jean me mira fastidiado, pero qué le hice para que me mire así. Que fastidioso.

–Bueno, entonces necesitan de buenos cuerpos blancos como leche –Rodé los ojos aburrido.

–Tampoco eres blanco –Ahora Reiner hablaba– Tu estas "bronceado" pero desde nacimiento.

**7(****눈****.****눈****)7 **

La bendita hora del almuerzo llega y con ella la "gran corrida", me siento nervioso y extremeñamente feliz, debo ser masoquista por querer correr desnudo para que todos me vean ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere correr desnudo por todo el instituto? Siento las miradas de los góticos amigos de Levi, en especial de la tal Hanji. Esperen un momento... La música de fondo que suena en clases es... Es Justin Bieber, oh por Jesucristo, AMO a Justin Bieber pero no soy belieber

–Apaga esa mierda, rubio oxigenado –Escuche la profunda voz del gnomo. Enojado me levanto a encarar al demonio más enano del mundo

– ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Justin Bieber? –Dije con furia– ¡Primero insultas a crepúsculo y ahora a Justin Bieber! ¡Eres el peor enano demonio gótico del universo entero!

–A ver basurita sacada del mundo de Pocoyo ¡No me vuelvas a hablar con ese tono o rompo tu asquerosa cara de princesa Disney! –Enojado y con la mirada seria me habló, cree que me voy a echar para atrás ¡Por supuesto que no! Nadie le grita a Eren "sensual" Yaeger.

–No me grites, gótico de pacotilla –Le dije al mismo tiempo que le daba una bofetada dejando mi mano marcada en su mejilla. Levi me toma del cuello haciéndome hacia abajo para quedar a su altura, piensa que me da miedo, aunque cuando no sabía quién era me daba algo de temor pero ahora no.

–La segunda vez que haces lo mismo ¿Sabes lo que te hare a la tercera? –Con cara de psicópata me dijo eso, yo negué aburrido– Te meteré un pepino por el culo hasta que te sangre.

–No jodas, mira como tiemblo ante tus amenazas –Soltándome de su agarre digo burlón, yéndome por la puerta a buscar a Yurik y a Charlie, detrás mío venían Reiner, Connie y Jean.

Al entrar veo a mi mamá sentada bebiendo una gaseosa, dentro del baño me saco toda la ropa –incluyendo los bóxer– quedando completamente desnudo me pongo una bata que cubre todo mi cuerpo. Reiner lleva a Charlie y Jean a Yurik, ambos con sus correas puestas, Connie con su celular me graba desde el momento que salimos de la sala hasta ahora, me despido de Carla y voy a paso firme al punto de partida; el baño de mujeres. Desde lejos veo a un gran grupo de personas cerca del baño de mujeres, todos queriendo ver mi suculento cuerpo.

Tomo a Charlie y Yurik dejándolos en el suelo, Levi me mira y empieza a hablar.

–Hermanos y hermanas, estamos reunidos aquí hoy para ver la gran corrida del joven Yaeger o más conocido como Paris Hilton sin retraso mental o eso creen algunos –Levi levantando las manos y alzando la voz para ser escuchado me miraba– Anótense con Erwin para hacer las apuestas hasta donde creen que llegará ¿Estás listo, Eren?

–Siempre estoy listo, demonio.

–Armin, la canción –Levi apuntó al rubio– Quítate esa bata, Eren.

–Prepárense para ver lo más sexy que sus ojos hallan visto –Sacándome la bata lentamente, pusieron _Rich Girl _de _Gwen Stefani _mientras me sacaba la bata provocadoramente –según yo– meneando mis caderas al ritmo de la canción al igual que todo mi cuerpo. Desearía que tuviera que cantar una canción de _Stefani _en vez de un japonés que es súper misterioso que ni siquiera se sabe su nombre, aparte no sé hablar japonés aunque las parte en alemán me salen a la perfección porque no es obvio, yo soy alemán y no cuenta que mi madre sea turca1. A punto de quedar completamente desnudo la fuerte voz de Mikasa me paraliza.

– ¡Eren! –Gritó la azabache– No tienes que hacer esto, el gnomo no tiene el derecho a obligarte a correr desnudo.

–Mikasa cállate, Eren va a hacer esto ¡quieras o no! –Hablando en tercera persona y moviendo mi mano exageradamente como las afroamericanas de las películas le dije a mi sensual amiga.

Quedando completamente desnudo a la vista de todos escuché los flashes de las cámaras sacándome fotos y gritos por parte de las chicas y algunos chicos, debo admitir que soy todo un adonis rompe corazones. Empezando la canción _Guren no Yumiya_ Levi se propuso a hablar.

–Eren cantara media hora Guren no Yumiya para después dar paso a una canción de _Justin Bieber_, _Baby. _De nuevo _Guren no Yumiya_ y al final. _What's My Age Again? _De _Blink-182 _–Levi al terminar de hablar me miró ¿coqueto? Debe ser mi imaginación, tomo las correas de mis amores y Armin pone, otra vez, la canción.

–Sei des hetzen und wir sind die jager~ Und wir sind jager, und wir sind jager.

La parte perfecta, el alemán me salió absolutamente bien pero ahora vendría mi baja, ya iba corriendo con Charlie y Yurik y Levi y sus amigos junto a Jean, Connie y Reiner que también grababan. Muchos me quedaban mirando y más que algún pervertido y pervertida ponía su vista en mi trasero y entrepierna, algunas chicas avergonzadas viraban la mirada y seguían caminando como si nada. Mi japonés no era del todo mal pero no era perfecto, llevo veinte minutos corriendo y cantando y recién llevo un cuarto del instituto.

Miré hacia atrás y veo algo que me deja asombrado ¡Ese enano tiene la vista en mi suculento y sexy trasero! Un poco más y me viola, vuelvo la vista al frente, quedan cinco minutos y empiezo con Justin Bieber, esta canción ya me tiene aburrido de tanto cantarla.

–Ahora viene el _Shasteeem~ _–Grita Erwin y yo paro para tomar agua que me paso Hanji– No pudiste elegir otra canción, Lev. El _rucio_ tiene muchas canciones y tú eliges esa.

–La elegí porque es la más ridícula y ODIO a Justin pero lamentablemente no puedo odiar al belieber que eres –Levi tranquilo miraba al rubio.

Siento que alguien se acerca a mí pero no volteo a ver quién es, de seguro y es Jean, Connie o Reiner. Una mano toca uno de mis muslos acariciándolo suavemente apretándolo de vez en cuando, miro hacia atrás pero la persona es más rápida y pone su rostro en mi hombro, su respiración me da cosquillas y pequeños escalofríos.

–No está mal –La profunda y ronca voz de Levi hace que me crispe por completo. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

Dándome un golpe en mi glúteo derecho hace que reaccione y sigo corriendo y cantando cuando empiezo a escuchar la aguda voz del pequeño Justin. Mis pensamientos inundan mi mente, causando que pase por el pasillo prohibido, el que Levi dijo que no pasara, ¿Por qué hiso eso? ¿Le gusto? Si es gay ¿Por qué me insultó llamándome gay si él lo es? Agh... Mi cabeza explotara en cualquier momento, sigo corriendo y cantando a la par de la canción cuando doy la media vuelta para regresar por donde venía antes. La multitud al verme regresar aplaude y grita siguiendo mi camino por la cafetería, una gran mano se posa en mi cabeza, subo la vista y veo algo peor que a mi mamá en período; Keith Shadis, el nombre del demonio y director del instituto.

–Baby, baby, baby ooh... ¿Baby…?

– ¿Qué está haciendo joven Yaeger? –Shadis con la mirada gélida y el ceño totalmente fruncido me miraba de pies a cabeza.

–Correr por el lugar ¿No es obvio, director? –Lo miré levantando una ceja.

–Acompáñeme a oficina, Yaeger –Todos se habían ido, solo estaban Levi, sus amigos, y Reiner junto a Jean y Connie.

Caminaba detrás de Shadis con la cabeza en alto, en señal de que no me arrepentía de nada. Los ocho idiotas se me quedaron mirando, Levi tenía su cabeza gacha, ese demonio debe sentir culpa por no venir conmigo pero no te preocupes, Levi, no diré nada acerca de ti. Miro hacia atrás y guiño un ojo levantando la mano en señal de "ok". Keith me hizo pasar –tenía la bata puesta, me la había pasado Hanji cuando caminaba detrás del director– me sentía confiado de mí mismo ¿Qué me podría pasar?

– ¿Por qué decidió correr desnudo por los pasillos de mi instituto, joven Yaeger? –Calmado pero con la mirada seria y como si tuviera un aura negra detrás de él me miraba.

–Bueno... Quería mostrar mi cuerpo al mundo –Con aires egocéntricos dije con una sonrisa.

–Un mes de suspensión y limpiaras todas, absolutamente todas las salas del instituto, incluido la biblioteca, en ese mes de suspensión –Con una postura firme y la voz fuerte dijo aquello, yo hice una mueca horrorizado. Esto no puede estar pasándome, tendré que usar la "técnica Yaeger".

–Por favor director Shadis no haga eso –Dije como un niño pequeño y caminando donde él estaba sentado– ¡Hago todo lo que usted quiera! Hare lo que sea para no hacer eso

Me senté en sus piernas agarrándome de su cuello mientras le susurraba lo último en el oído, Keith trataba de empujarme y sacarme de encima pero no lo lograba, mi determinación por no limpiar todas las salas es más fuerte. Escucho el abrir de la puerta y miro hacia ella encontrándome con unos zafiros ojos mirándome asombrado y con ¿Asco? Shadis solo trataba de sacarme de encima.

– ¿¡Que estás haciendo, maldito bastardo!? –Levi furioso se acercó a mí y me levanto tirándome al suelo– Acaso eres una puta para hacer esto al pobre Shadis, él está casado y tiene hijos. Me repugnas Yaeger, nunca pensé que harías tal cosa. Pobre de tus padres ¿Qué dirían al verte haciendo eso? Qué vergüenza.

¿Por qué las palabras de Levi me afectan? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? O mejor aún ¿Por qué mierda le hice eso al director? Me siento asqueado de mí mismo, soy patético, soy una maldita basura sacada de crepúsculo y del mundo de Pocoyo. Me siento realmente mal, Levi está hablando con Shadis, no los escucho porque realmente no me importa y no quiero recibir un castigo más grande aún, mis lágrimas no cesan y empiezo a hipar llamando la atención de Levi y de Shadis, eso no era mi intención de verdad. Levi me estira su mano para pararme, la tomo y el rodea su brazo en mi cintura, los escalofríos empiezan a sentirse cada vez más fuertes cuando su mano me empieza a acariciar para tranquilizarme pero hacia lo contrario y más lagrimas salían de mis verdes ojos.

–Levi me dijo que fue una apuesta entre los dos y hare una sanción nueva para los dos –Dijo Shadis evitando mi mirada– Por un mes limpiaran ambos las salas del instituto pero seguirán asistiendo a clases solo con la condición que el joven Yaeger no se me acerque de nuevo.

–No me acercare de nuevo a usted nunca más, lo prometo –Dije alegre.

–Okay pero ahora lárguense de aquí, su castigo empieza mañana después de clases –Dicho eso ambos salimos, Levi aún tenía su mano en mi cintura pero la sacó bruscamente mientras me empuja y caía de nuevo al suelo esta vez de tierra.

–Patético –Dijo eso y se fue dejándome muy confundido.

Ya con mi ropa puesta me dispongo a entrar a clases, la clase me mira y aplaude, yo con una sonrisa triunfante me senté junto a Connie. La hora pasó rápida, yo aún me sentía un poco mal por lo que hice y un poco confundido por las acciones de Levi hacia mi genial persona pero nada como buenos chocolates y un baño caliente que me relaja hasta olvidar todo lo ocurrido en el día, con la intención de tener una relajada tarde abro la puerta de mi casa, escucho un llanto de mujer. Corro hacia la providencia del sonido y veo a mi madre en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente abrazando una chaqueta de mi papá, me tiro al suelo para consolar a Carla abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda.

– ¿Qué pasa, mamá? –Pregunte preocupado pero mi mamá se alargó a llorar más fuerte.

–Grisha... E-ese maldito hijo de puta, lo secuestraron –Carla enojada lloraba.

– ¿¡Qué!? –Grité a todo pulmón, justo cuando Grisha me iba a decir algo muy importante lo secuestran. Genial.

–Justo cuando estoy... Nada –Mamá se calló para levantarse y sentarse en el sofá abrazando la chaqueta.

–Matare a los secuestradores de papá, sin dejar a ninguno de ellos en pie –Dije determinadamente apretando los puños.

.

.

.

–No tienes que ser tan escandaloso, Eren –Escuche la voz de mi padre salir de la cocina. Yo abrí la boca demasiado grande de lo sorprendido que estaba.

–Hehehe, era broma cariño. Todo esto era una actuación –Dijo mi madre divertida– Volveré a la pantalla grande.

–Esperen un momento... ¿Esto es lo tan importante que tenías que decirme, papá? –Confundido hasta las bolas miraba a mis padres.

–No... La noticia importante es... ¡serás hermano mayor! –Dijo Grisha y yo estaba que me desmayaba.

–No jodan, que no es de diva.

– ¿Eh? Tan raro que eres, Eren –Carla me dijo sobándose el puente de la nariz– Seré mamá de nuevo ¡Quieras o no!

Lo dramático y sensual lo saque de mi madre, ahora me doy cuenta y lo alto de mi padre, creo que son los únicos padres que hacen una dramatización como está para avisar que van a tener otro bebé. ¿Desde cuándo mi mamá actuaba? Yo siempre supe que estudio medicina, se embarazo de mí y se casó con papá.

– ¿Cuándo dejaste de actuar, mamá? –Pregunté sentándome en el sofá y recibiendo la gaseosa que me pasaba Carla.

–Mis sueños se rompieron hace umm... ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Escupí toda la gaseosa que tenía en mi boca, en este mundo hay gente cruel llamadas; padres. También me acordé de _Los_ _Padrinos Mágicos_... Ah, que infancia.

–Tengo diecisiete, ¿Cómo lo olvidas? –Dolido, muy dolido voy en busca de una barra de chocolate.

– Lo siento hijo pero no tengo buena memoria –Mamá tranquila abrazaba a papá, que desagradable.

Reviso mi celular que ha estado apagado durante todo el día y me sorprendo en sobremanera al ver las cincuenta llamadas de Mikasa y sus más de cincuenta mensajes en el _WhatsApp_. Preocupado llamo a mi azabache amiga, siendo contestado de inmediato por ella y su desesperada voz que suplicante hablaba queriendo saber si estaba con Levi. Rápidamente tomo mi chaqueta y me despido de mis padres que ya estaban poniéndose muy cariñosos.

Al vivir cerca de Mikasa solo me voy corriendo a su casa, de mi casa a la casa de Mikasa son tres cuadras y media, corro más rápido y veo a la azabache fuera de su casa esperándome, la abrazo y entramos a la casa donde diviso a Annie sentada en el sofá.

– ¿Qué pasó con Levi? ¿Y por qué tanto alboroto por su desaparición? –Dije sentándome en el sofá individual.

–Levi está enfermo, Eren –Mikasa más tranquila hablaba tomando la mano de su rubia pareja.

– ¿Enfermo? Pero si yo lo veo más sano que yo –Esto sí que era raro, muy raro.

–Tengo miedo que le puedan hacer daño, no me lo perdonaría nunca –Mikasa con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos hablaba y Annie solo la abrazaba.

– ¿¡Alguien haciéndole daño a tu hermano!? ¡Levi lo mataría antes de que alcanzaran a tocarlo! –Sorprendido, muy sorprendido estaba por aquella absurda declaración de mi amiga.

–Tú no sabes, Eren –Ahora Annie hablaba– La enfermedad de Levi es muy delicada.

–La enfermedad de Levi se llama...

No... Mikasa debe estarme jodiendo con esto, Levi con una "enfermedad" tan ridícula, les juro queridos lectores que me tire al suelo riéndome como foca bebé retrasada, sé que no es de diva y tampoco es muy atractivo que digamos pero es tan ridícula y poco creíble pero como del demonio hablamos, todo es posible.

* * *

**Hola... Esto, umm... Lo siento mucho TAT **

**Se suponía que iba actualizar la semana antes pasada pero tenía el capítulo escrito en mi celular pero este se "taimó" y la pantalla estaba negra y si lo conectaba al notebook tengo que poner la contraseña para ver el contenido del celular (maldita seguridad ¬.¬) Aparte de que me enteré de algo y no tenía ganas de escribir de nuevo el capítulo si ya lo tenía hecho.**

**Y antes que alguien me quiera matar por insultar a Justin Bieber, primero debo decir que yo no lo odio ni nada de eso, Levi es el que odia a Justin Bieber.**

**Creo que en este cap. Eren no salió lo suficientemente diva como quería pero espero que les haya gustado ^.^**

**¿Qué creen cual es la enfermedad de Levi? ¿Y por qué Eren se rió al enterarse? Apuesten en los review 7u7 okno uwu **

**Recomiendo escuchar la canción de Gwen Stefani, ella tiene una voz privilegiada y es muy sensual 7u7 (Hace que salga mi parte homosexual xD).Trataré de subir el capítulo este fin de semana o al proximo :D**

**Bye, cuídense y vean mucho yaoi 7u7 **


	3. Las Tres Caras de un Gótico Enano

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Solo me pertenece la escena de la historia, y solo uso los personajes volviendolos divas y góticas**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Aparición de un ceniza bien sexy / Uso exagerado del oc / Limpieza 7u7 / Rivaille / Heichou / Y no sé que más**

**Esto es Riren, es decir, Levi es el SEME y Eren el UKE (Si no gusta de esta pareja puede retirarse o seguir leyendo bajos sus consecuencias, aunque aún no hay nada indicios de ser pareja)**

**Notas al final**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Las Tres Caras de un Gótico Enano**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Aún no creo lo que acabo de escuchar, me levanto del piso con ayuda de Annie que me mira enojada y a la misma vez seria, quiero decir, Levi en el instituto está como un Dios, príncipe de hielo y el más fuerte, yo no creo eso; él es un enano gótico hijo de _Lucifer_ y _Edgar Allan Poe_. No sé cómo es el hermano GEMELO de mi mejor amiga, ella es lo contrario de él; tiene estilo, altura, un chihuahua, ALTURA ¿Me falta algo? Es decir, Mikasa podría ser una modelo de _Victoria's Secret_ o de la revista _Cosmopolitans_, y eso sería todo un honor, aunque yo también podría serlo; tengo altura, tengo buen físico y soy jodidamente guapo, me follaría a mí mismo.

Me desvié del tema, lo sé pero es que soy extremadamente guapo e irresistible que no sé por qué no me clono o algo por el estilo y me follo, sí chicos y chicas, me doy por atrás y bien duro. Y como dicen: Duro contra el muro, lento contra el pavimento y macizo contra el piso. Pero dejando mi egocentrismo de lado me pongo a pensar en que, tal vez, lo que tiene ese enano si es realmente creíble; primero está cuando me tomó de la cintura y después me soltó bruscamente con asco, cuando me nalgueó mi sexy trasero, y su extraña forma de ser.

—No es para reírse, Eren —habló Mikasa seria—. El _TID_ es algo muy serio y justo hoy el enano no tomó sus pastillas para controlar a Rivaille o a Heichou.

—¿Rivaille y Heichou? —Pregunté consternado—. No me digas que son las otras personalidades del enano.

—Lo son, y me llevo mejor con Heichou, Rivaille es muy egocéntrico y Levi... Pues Levi es Levi —Dijo Mikasa con un movimiento de hombros restándole importancia—. Solo espero que el enano esté bien.

Bueno, al menos sé los nombres de las otras dos personalidades de Levi, pero ¿Qué me importa? De seguro debe estar en alguna misa negra con sus amigos. Annie me mira negando con la cabeza, bueno si, tal vez es algo serio pero hablamos de Levi, señores ¡Levi Ackerman! No es como ir y decir que _Chirs Evans_ tiene personalidad múltiple y cree de verdad ser el capitán América, es algo increíblemente mágico y desconocido.

De la nada, la puerta se abre de sopetón; dejando ver la pequeña pero fuerte presencia del enano más gótico del mundo tomado de los hombros por el tal Erwin y un rubio cenizo, muy guapo tengo que admitir. Miro al otro rubio y coqueto me acerco hasta ellos para fingir que veo a Levi.

—¡Oh no! —Finjo estar preocupado a ver a Levi casi inconsciente—. Dime chico, ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi adorable amiguito?

—No es nada importante —dice restándole importancia al mover su mano libre—, le dimos unos calmantes. Rivaille estaba a la luz, Mika y no quería volver así que le dimos unas cuantas pastillas.

—Gracias, Farlan —Mikasa aliviada miraba a su hermano e indicó a que lo llevaran a su habitación. Por supuesto que los seguí.

La habitación de Levi es grande, aunque no como la mía, pero es grande, tiene símbolos de anarquía, pentagramas y cosas musicales y góticas y creo que punk. Ayudo al rubio ceniza, de nombre Farlan, a dejar a Levi en la cama, mientras "sin querer" rozo mi mano por la extremidad de su brazo, él me mira coqueto y con los ojos me dice que dejemos a Levi solo con Mikasa que ha llegado recién. Lo sigo como si fuera un niño pequeño y me aferro a la playera de Farlan, de allí puedo observar su masculina espalda. Me volvería gay por este tipo, es enserio.

—Y bien, ¿De dónde conoces a Levi? —Pregunta, a lo que yo sonrío infantil.

—Soy el mejor amigo de Mika, y Levi va en mis mismas clases —digo, juntando mis manos al momento en que ambos nos sentamos en el sofá.

—Tu eres Eren ¿Verdad? —Dijo coqueto, yo sonreí corriendo un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás. ¡Su voz al decir mi nombre es tan masculina!

—Eren Yaeger, ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? —Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, él sonrió de lado ¡Cómo _Cory Monteith_!

Me derrito mentalmente por aquella sonrisa de lado y lo miro con una sonrisa esperando su respuesta; el solo pone su dedo índice en sus labios guardando silencio y mirando mis labios, como si quisiera comerlos, o eso observo yo. El ambiente se hace cada vez más agradable, entre risas y cosas que han hecho Levi y él cuando eran pequeños. Farlan cada vez se acerca a mí, como yo a él, llegó el momento en que ya nos estábamos acariciando las manos contrarias.

—Sabes Eren, siento que te conozco de hace mucho... como si nos conociéramos desde pequeños pero no logro recordarte —dijo Farlan mirándome con nostalgia y ternura en sus dorados ojos—. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Mikasa?

—Pues, desde el jardín de niños, los tres años, incluso antes; mi madre y la de Mikasa han sido amigas desde siempre —digo pensativo, es raro ya que en todos los años que conozco a Mikasa nunca había vista a Levi.

—¿Y a Levi? —Dice y yo sin dudar hablo.

—Desde ayer —Dije y Farlan abrió enormemente la boca, lo miré confuso y el negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Extraño~.

—Pero eres amigo desde niño de Mikasa ¿Cómo conoces a Levi desde ayer? —Dijo y yo con un gesto con mis hombros y boca indiqué que no sabía nada.

**.**

**.**

La noche ha pasado y al fin la mañana ha llegado, sueno como narrador de película _Disney_ pero no importa. Un fantástico chico de castaña y reluciente cabellera se levanta animado, pues hoy va a tener una junta con sus tres mejores amigos; Don Caballo, Miss Esteroides y El pelón.

Mejor hablo normal; al terminar de bañarme me visto y me largo de casa junto a mis amores: Charlie y Yurik. Aunque no sin antes despedirme de mis padres y Kushel, mamá de Mikasa y, creo, de Levi. Salgo y me encuentro el auto de Jean estacionado perfectamente a una cuadra de mi casa, junto a Reiner y Connie que me esperan. Corro hacia ellos junto a mis mascotas.

—Eren, hasta que dignas en aparecer —dice Jean algo enojado, yo le lanzo un beso y le muestro todo el arsenal de maquillaje que pude conseguir con Mikasa y Annie—. No... no jodas Eren, maldita sea.

—Con esa boquita comes, primor —dije juguetón, mirando a Jean. Reiner y Connie reían a boca suelta.

Jean gruñó y subimos al auto, yo atrás junto a Connie y Reiner de copiloto junto a Yurik. Jean conduce hasta el instituto y en quince minutos llegamos. Al bajarme muchas, y muchos, me miran coqueto, Connie me mira pervertido y se pone a reír. Tomando a mis amores en brazos, y poniéndome unos lentes de sol, me adentro al instituto Sina. No sin antes lanzar besos al aire mientras chicas murmuraban y se sonrojaban al verme.

Matemáticas no son lo mío, y eso lo sé, por eso me acerco a la persona más lista y cuerda del salón; Armin Arlet, calza perfectamente en ambas características y es alguien en que se puede confiar, a pesar de su apariencia gótica. Cuando ya estoy frente a él, hago un sonido para que me mire y suelte el libro que tiene entre manos, al darse cuenta de mi hermosa presencia deja el libro de quién-sabe-qué-cosa y me mira con desconfianza.

—¿Qué quieres, Eren? —Dice y yo sonrío amable. Algo raro en mí.

—Bueno... Me preguntaba si podrías ser mi tutor en matemáticas —con solo decir eso él levantó una ceja mirándome incrédulo—. Claro, si no quieres está bien... No te puedo obligar.

Armin negó divertido y soltó una leve carcajada.

—Nunca había visto ésta faceta tuya, Yaeger —dijo divertido, yo hice un puchero queriendo irme. Este chico me está hiriendo el orgullo—. Acepto ser tutor, Eren.

Alegre lo levanté y lo abracé; cautivando todas las miradas del salón y dos miradas celosas de un rubio y cara de caballo.

—Te pagaré hoy mismo —le dije sacando mi billetera.

—No necesitas hacerlo, Eren —sonrió, y puedo jurar que vi flores y ángeles rondando a su alrededor.

A regaña dientes guardé mi billetera, y me fui a sentar a mi puesto al ver que llegaba la profesora de artes.

La hora se pasó volando; siempre es agradable la clase de la señorita Nanaba. A veces pienso que ella sienta atracción por Mike, un chico de la otra clase, he visto como lo mira; aunque ella no es relativamente vieja, debe tener unos veinticinco o treinta. Pero viendo los diecisiete años de Mike... es una gran diferencia.

Dejando eso de lado, salgo del aula y voy en busca de Levi —Rivaille o Heichou, o quién mierdas sea que esté en la mente del enano—, lo encuentro sentado en césped junto a sus amigos, y justo en el lugar donde dice "No pisar césped". Hay sí, que rudos, deberían ir a la prisión por ser unos malvados inconscientes. Llego hasta dónde están y toso tan fingidamente que llega a ser molesto.

—¿Qué quieres, mariposa? —Dice Levi, yo río con sarcasmo.

—Recuerda que hay que quedarse a limpiar las aulas —Dije con una mano en mi cintura—. Si faltas... No responderé por lo que haré.

—Erencito, en la limpieza no hay nadie mejor que Don Limpio —dijo divertida. Confundido miro a la castaña con lentes—. Me refiero a Levi.

Asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza me alejo antes de que se me pegue lo raro de esa... Manada de góticos.

La última hora del día pasa de lo más lenta y ya quiero llegar a casa y tirarme al suelo alfombrado para regalonear con Yurik y Charlie... Pero esa idea desaparecer al recordar que debo limpiar los salones de todo el instituto con el mismísimo demonio en persona.

Voy en busca del conserje del instituto y le pido los utensilios de aseo, aunque me los da de mala gana. Me adentro a mi salón y dejo los utensilios allí, ya que allí quedamos con Levi a empezar a limpiar; por estar más cerca.

En un momento de raciocinio voy corriendo alocadamente a buscar a mis amores; al llegar donde ellos veo que están en los brazos de Reiner, Yurik al verme se baja no-sé-cómo y llega hasta mí, ladrando de la emoción. Al parecer Yurik no sé quiere ir con mi perra.

—Vamos Yurik, vete con Reiner y tu hermanita —le dije cargándolo y acercándolo a Reiner y Charlie—. ¿Te quieres quedar conmigo?

—Mejor que esté contigo, hace un rato estaba peleándose con Charlie —dice mi perrita negando con la cabeza—. Yo me encargo de Charlie, y tú de Yurik.

—¡Reiner! —Grita Jean enojado desde su auto—. ¡Deja a esa perra atrás y súbete!

—Sí, sería lo mejor hasta ahora —digo apenado, nunca me había separado de Charlie, de Yurik sí ya que es más independiente... Pero de mi Charlie nunca—. Bye Charlie, cariño.

Le di un beso esquimal a mi Charlie y me adentré al instituto con Yurik.

Al llegar a la sala de clases veo a Levi con las mangas de la playera subidas y un tapabocas... en la boca. Cuando ve mi presencia junta a la de mi mascota enarca una ceja, lo logro ignorar y dejo a Yurik en su bolso mientras me pongo a barrer con la otra escoba.

Al fin, y ya estábamos en la última sala para limpiar.

—¿Qué te pasa, París? Te noto triste —dice Levi con burla, pero no pienso hablar con él... Amenos que esté ese tal Farlan—. ¿Cuánto crees que nos demoremos?

— Umm... No sé, una media hora... Tal vez —dije tajante, ya estamos terminando gracias a que no estaba sucio—. ¿Ahora a dónde limpiamos?

No recibí respuestas de su parte, lo único que escuchaba eran los tiernos ronquidos de mi Yurik... Es tan tierno.

—Hey, Levi —Dije pero no recibí respuestas—. Rivaille... Heichou.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, mocoso? —Oh, su voz se tornó un poco más ronca, y su ceño está más fruncido de lo normal—. Más te vale limpiar ese pizarrón lleno de manchas con tinta.

—Ems... ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —Dije, yo estaba limpiando las ventanas y no puedo hacer ambas a la vez.

—Tenemos a alguien desobediente aquí... —Dijo y dejé de escucharlo.

Hasta que... Sentí como alguien se posicionaba detrás de mí y agarra mis manos; está mas que obvio que es Levi o Heichou. Muerde mi cuello y doy un alarido de dolor, con una de sus manos acaricia mis muslos y trasero. Me siento raro pero a la misma vez tengo miedo, con la mirada observo como mi Yurik se ha despertado y me ve con duda pero, al ver que otra vez me mordió, salta de su lugar y va donde los pies de Levi y lo muerde; haciendo que suelte un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Me suelta de su agarre para sobar su pie, y yo me alejo lo más rápido posible de él.

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? —Le pregunté enojado, con mi tierno Yurik en brazos—. ¡Responde!

—No es obvio, niñato —dice con aires de grandeza—. ¡Porque yo quiero!

¿¡Qué!?

Esa es la respuesta más egocéntrica y tonta del mundo... Aunque si la dijera Farlan se hubiera oído genial. Creo que ahora es Rivaille; Mikasa dijo que él era el egocéntrico.

—¿Heichou? —Pregunté con duda.

—No me confundas con ese sádico —dijo admirándose las uñas para luego sonreír— Yo soy el gran y hermoso Rivaille.

—Entonces, ¿sabes por qué Heichou hizo eso? —Pregunté ya hartado de todo.

—Claro, es por qué él es... —no lo puedo creer; se desmayó

La vida apesta, Charlie.

**...**

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, ¡Fueron tres meses! ; A ;

Siento la demora, pero ahora ya saben la enfermedad de Levi. Sí, sé que es rara (para él) pero se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo (en realidad, antes de que empezara a escribirla xd)

**heatcliff jeager: **Ahora ya sabes la enfermedad de Levi 7u7 Bueno, si Eren hubiera matado a Levi seria muy triste ¿Dónde quedaría el yaoi? Jajaja, Carla es un amorsh :* Gracias por leer n.n

**Guest: **Me encanta que te haya gustado, debo decirte que te has equivocado, mi querida Guest (? La enfermedad de Levi no era estar enamorado o el síndrome de París Hilton

**Biibii Anna: **Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n Eren es una "putita" 7u7 okno u.u La amistad de Eren y la perra de Reiner es la mejor *-*

Espero que les haya gustado, bye nwn


End file.
